


Loser in Love

by DannaBoBanna



Category: Juggey - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, implied turnfree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannaBoBanna/pseuds/DannaBoBanna
Summary: Time:Seniors in High school





	Loser in Love

Michael scoffed at the bird like noise coming from his best friend. "How do you make those noises Gavin,they're so....weird?",Meg questioned the brit. Gavin, Michael, and Meg were at the Michael's house playing a game of Mario Kart,as per usual."Its actually pretty simple when Michael puSHES YOU OFF THE TRACK WHILE YOUR IN THIRD PLACE!", Michael let out a very pleased bout of laughter at the mention of what caused Gavin to make such strange sounds in the first place. They were doing a fairly good job of distracting him from his disappointment, he had invited Lindsay "Pheonix" Tuggey to his place after they exchanged numbers and a couple great conversations. She smiled and promised to own him in Mario Kart and he'd be lying if he said he didn't mind that she flaked on him. 

~1 hour and a half later~

"I'll see you later, boi!" "Bye Michael it was fun,Team winners all the way!" Michael let out a sigh of content and sadness as the two left. As he was turning everything off about 10 minutes after they left he heard a knock at his door. "Yeah come in, you left your hoodie idio-....Lindsay?" Michael was shocked to see the redhead in his doorway looking slightly disheveled. "Hey, I'm sorry my phone is being stupid, and I forgot what time I was supposed to be here." Lindsay half spoke half mumbled , while looking down at her feet. "It's cool but Gavin and Meg left like 10 minutes ago." Michael said stuttering slightly.Why did he stutter? So what she's attractive and has the attitude of a firecracker, but the kindness of a he dosent know what, he's from New Jersey no one is ever this nice. It dosent warrant stuttering like a boy talking to his mom after he did something wrong. "So I missed beating your ass in Mario Kart?!", Lindsay said disappointment lacing her voice. "I mean, you could stay- Hey! You have zero chance of beating me!" Michael offered/growled. "If you're offering that I can stay and play then I'd like that", she blushed. Michael looked at her for a few seconds and then started the game up again and offered her a spot on the couch next to him. 

"See no asses beat here beside yours." Michael said to the cursing girl to the left of him as his gaze went from her (where it had been most of the game) to the clock on the wall of his living room. Lindsay sighed and admitted defeat, that she somehow managed to lace an insult into. She followed his gaze to the clock and frowned realizing she had to be home soon. " I guess I gotta go...this was really fun let's do this again, a second date right?" Lindsay said as she got off the couch hoping he also considered this some sort of odd Mario- date-thing. Michael stood up with her a shy smile gracing his face "Yeah that'd be cool probably a real date spot next time", he laughed. They were face to face in front of his couch with giddy smiles on their, small-number-of-inches-apart-faces. Michael lickedd his lips and leaned forward as Lindsay did the same,their lips meeting with a spark that made Michael realize why people call her pheonix or firecracker. They pulled apart,each of them having stupid smiles on their faces. "I'll see you later Michael. Hopefully the second date will have a lot more kissing and less admitting defeat.......at least for me. I can make you admit defeat in more....enjoyable ways." She winked as she left his house with a special sway in her hips. "Ho-ly Shit.", Michael says as he collapses in the couch with the same stupid smile. As he picks up his phone to tell Gavin of his new addiction.


End file.
